The story with no title
by weirdsista
Summary: k....um.....Johnny has a sister and curtises cusin moves bak into town....i suk at summaries, plus im not really sure where this is heading so, yeh, read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Note: -The POV's will change through out the story

-Jackie is Johnny's little sister, I always wondered how he'd be as an older brother

-Dally and Johnny are alive not alto of event that took place in the book will take place in this fanfic

-I know some of the songs in here aren't in their time, but we can still pretend and I don't really know which songs would be in their time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Outsiders characters.

Hey, I'm Charlene (14 yrs old), but you can call me Shar or Charli, everyone else does. I'm currently on a bus that's heading to Tulsa……well, I hope it's heading to Tulsa, I didn't actually pay for a ticket, I snuck on, it's pretty easy with a large crowd shuffling onto it, shoving their tickets onto the drivers lap. I hope to meet up with my cousins there (the Curtises) A/N: yeh, big surprise there they don't actually know I'm coming though.

You see, I used to be a triplet, but my triplet brothers were murdered when we were ten, I was meant to die that night…I prefer to pretend as if it didn't happen and i don't like talking about it so forgive me. Any way, my dad started drinking and abused me and my mom (my older brothers and sister were either living in their own house or at some boarding school, I haven't heard from them since my brothers funeral). My mum moved out and dragged me along with her to 3 different continents for the next two years. She had started drinking as well and was turning into a hoar. She brought about 2 different boyfriends home each week (No, I'm not kidding). Her boyfriends got abusive as well. Then she got married to a pretty wealthy guy. I actually liked him and his 3 sons, until he was drunk one night; he came home and raped me, I was only 12. My stepbrother the same age as me just stared (Brad), at least the oldest one (Jake) tried to stop him, but I was unconscious at that point.

So I ran away. I ran to Uncle Darrel's and Aunt Maggie's place. They became my official guardians and I got on great with my cousins, they were just like a few more brothers. A few months later Uncle Darrel and Aunt Maggie died.

The Social worker said it wouldn't be fit for me to grow up around boys and that I'd be going to a girls home. I cried all night at my last night with the Curtises. So did Soda and Pony, but they tried to hide it.

That girls home was hell, they blocked all contact with the outside world. A few girls and I ran away just a couple of days ago, but we were split up when they sent the dogs out, yes they DID actually have pitbulls, wat sort of girls home would have PITBULLS, i ask you!! The search won't go any further then that, we had done our research on other girls that had previously ran away.

I want to forget most of my life, my mum, my dad, that girls home, mum's boyfriends. I never want to talk about it or think about it again.

The bus has come to a stop; I grabbed my little bags of my belongings. Memories come flooding back as i stepped off, Darry and Pony trying to teach me how to play footy, which was a waste of time, cos Two-bit knocked me over as soon as I started to do anything useful, Me and Jackie eating a whole chocolate cake in under 7 minutes to beat Two-bits and Soda's record, then vomiting for the whole night, theSoc's, me and Curly going out and Aunt Maggie laughing when I told her it was true love, i can understand why she laughed now, i mean, i _was_ only 12.

I walked to their house and stopped at the doorstep, it was a Friday afternoon, in the middle of summer holidays. Darry, Steve and Soda would probably be at work, who knows where everyone else was? I couldn't hear the telly or music blaring. So I decided to walk around for an hour then come back.

Pony's POV

Me and Johnny came out of the movies and started heading home.

"Where's Jackie?" I asked him.

He shrugged "I left when she was still sleeping" he gave me a sideways glance.

"What?" I asked quickly

"Nothin'" he said shifting his glance back to the ground "Just that you seem to be asking a lot about her lately" Woah…..wait….. Johnny doesn't think I like his sister or anything does he? I mean she does have a beautiful smile, but I don't LIKE LIKE her, I mean even though we are the same age and stuff-

"You like her or sumthin?" Johnny's voice cut into my thoughts.

"NO! I mean …ahem …no… I like her as in a friend-"

"Your blushing, Pony" Johnny's voice cut into my stammers.

"She….she has a nice smile." I confirmed, not exactly what to say, I mean if I say I do like her…which I don't……aw who am I kidding? I've had a crush on her since Charli moved in and became friends with her…..but since Charli's been gone, she'schanged back to her quiet self, my feelings didn't change though.

"She's hardly smiled since Charli left," Johnny voiced my thoughts.

We were quiet for a while until Johnny said "I miss her, Charli, I mean"

"Yeh" I sighed "Me too" there was another long pause " I don't mind you know" Johnny said as if we were in the middle of a fluent conversation. "That you like Jackie" I sighed "how long have you known for?" I asked

"I didn't know" he admitted. "Until I heard the gang talking about you liking Jackie"

"THEY KNEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said a bit too loudly, Johnny nodded.

My GOD!!! How embarrassing!! They must think I'm such a mushy, un-tough greaser person….I though I was hiding it well too!!

My face burned crimson for the entire walk home.

Johnny and I flopped onto the couch and turned on the telly.

Johnny's POV

I can't believe I didn't figure out that Pony liked Jackie sooner. Even though we were at his house, Pony was still blushing. I mean the signs are obvious now, I mean he practically melts when she shows her rare smiles, and he was the only one who didn't laugh at her when she drank Two-bits urine sample for the doctor (she thought it was lemonade).

I s'pose, Two-bit shouldn't pee in drinking glasses. But the look on her face _was_ funny. AndPony was one of the first to get to Jackie's aid that time Soc's had got their hands on her and she screamed, don't get me wrong, I was worried, but I didn't know it was _her_ that was screaming!

I looked at Pony who was still burning up, but not as much. To my surprise, I started to feel a protectiveness go out to Jackie, this is pretty rare, it only happens when 'Dad' starts belting her. But I could tryst Pony with Jackie. He wouldn't, you know, take, like, advantage over her or somethin'.

Steve and Soda came tumbling into the door.

"I found it, so therefore, it's MY twenty cents" yelled Steve

"Losers, weepers!" Soda yelled back in his face, Two-bit then walked in the door, saw Steve and Soda scuffling on the floor, then belly flopped on them. They stopped yelling at each other because all the air had been squashed out of their lungs.

"Finished fighting?" Two-bit asked, the two blue faces nodded and Two-bit rolled of them to fix his eyes on what ever was on the TV. Soda and Steve regained their breaths and started playing Poker. Dally and Darry then came in, Darry slumped onto the couch next to Pony, ruffled Pony's hair and said "how ya doin kiddo?" Darry's been tryin to spend a bit more time with Pony after last Sunday, when he and Pony got into a fight and Pony had called him a "grumpy-bum". It was difficult to keep a straight face, but honestly….."grumpy-bum"???

Pony's POV

Darry's been asking me about the stuff I did today, I know he's trying to be friendly, _I _just didn't feel like being friendly. Did Darry figure out that I liked Jackie aswell? Plus Dally's making me nervous, he's leaning on the wall, giving me little smirks. Is he thinking about me liking Jackie? What if JACKIE EVEN KNEW!?!?!?!? At that moment someone knocked on the door, then the door opened without anyone answering it, Jackie came through the door with a bundle of clothes in her arm, she looked a lot like Johnny, dark skin, Dark brown eyes, she even has the same sort of hair, but without the grease.

"Hi" she said quietly "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yeh, sure" I said. Her hair was just past shoulder length and as she walked, her wavy/ringlet-y hair flowed behind her as she walked. Well that's what she defined her hair as, what's wrong with curly?

Then that song filled my head : _"There she go-o-oes, There she Goes again, running thro-o-ugh my veins.."_ I looked around the room and glared at Two-Bit who was responsible for the presence of the song by turning on the radio. He was grinning at me like an idiot. I tried to ignore him but then realised that everyone was grinning at me idiotically.

"What?!?" I asked, but I could feel my face burn up.

"I think Pony's got a crush!" Soda said in a sing-song voice. Everyone sniggered, except for Two-bit who was laughing openly.

"He's blushing!" Two-bit, Steve and surprisingly, Darry said together. Can this get any more embarrassing? We could hear the shower turning off, which meant Jackie, would be getting out. At that moment, there was another knock at the door, everyone was looking at the door expectantly, as if knocker would let themselves in. After another series of knocks at the door, it was obvious that someone would have to answer it, so I did

A/N: Ok, I know it's not much but plz read and review, I'll update soon.


	2. chap2

Chap 2

Pony's POV

I turned off the radio (which was now talking about how successful the Beatles were) on the way. I opened the door, there was a girl that had the same coloured hair as Darry, a deep brown that was thick with large waves tied in a ponytail. She had a smile as charming as Soda's and had bluey-greeney eyes, a bit like mine, but hers had a spark in them that seemed to light up when she saw me, she had a great figure and needless to say, she would have been fairly attractive, if I wasn't attracted to someone else. I took all of this in for about 2 seconds then slammed the door. I recognised her of course, but it was too good to be true, I must be hallucinating.

"What?" Dally asked, concern flitted across his face but it was gone so quick, it was impossible to tell wether it had been there at all "is it the fuzz?" I gave a sort of choked sound. And shook my head, I opened the door a crack to see if she was still there. She was. She was looking at me with concern, but by then the rest of the gang had come up behind me, then they all yanked the door open. Jackie came out of the shower in a new set of clothes and had joined the group. There was a long silence as her eyes scanned the group and the groups' eyes scanned her

Charli's POV

I fiddled with the ring that Dally had given to me before _they _took me away

**_Flashback_**

"_Don't ever forget us, kiddo, remember, get tough, and nothing can hurt you_" he said as I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face he held my hand and dropped something inside it, he ruffled my hair and let me say goodbye to the others…

**_End Flashback_**

His voice echoed in my head, I did try to get tough, I just can't be tough all the time but it's just not me. I knocked on their door for the second time.

_**5 seconds later**_

Talk about a warm welcome!! Pony just opened the door and slammed it in my face! He had grown a lot, his muscles were just beginning to develop and I could see a couple of whiskers on his chin. I could see his eyes peer around the door again, then all of a sudden, the whole gang was crammed into the doorway. They had all grown so much. There was a fairly long silence where I scrutinised them all

Johnny's POV

Awww, geez! I can feel my old feelings for her come back, I probably should have told Pony this afternoon, but I didn't know that she would be popping in any time soon, I also sorta thought the feelings had faded. She had gotten a bit bumpier, well not bumpy, just ……….curvier, in a nice curvy way. She was beautiful; I couldn't take my eyes of her sparkling bluey-green-ey ones. I wish someone would do something to break this silence. I then felt a massive force from behind me, pushing me towards her.

Charli's POV

After what seemed to be the longest pause I have ever experienced, they all rushed towards me, Two-bit and Jackie nearly knocking Johnny to the ground. We had a very mushy group hug like you see on those family movies, except everyone was babbling in this one.

"Oh my lord, I've missed you _so_ much Char! Why didn't you come sooner?" Jackie gushed then demanded.

"Man, don't you _ever_ leave like that again babe!" Soda said while giving me an enormous bear hug.

"About time you showed up" Darry said giving me a big grin then ruffling my hair. I didn't appreciate it much seeing as it let all my fly-away hairs loose after I spent my bus trip tucking them underneath other strands of hair, but it was still a friendly gesture.

Two-bit stood there whooping, then rushed inside, got a beer bottle, came back out, shook it up and sprayed it all over everyone, mainly me.

Steve and Dally just said "Great to see you again" then ruffled my hair just like Darry had (it must have been a mess by now) they were still grinning though.

Pony and Johnny were saying stuff, but I couldn't really hear them over Two-bits noise.

This went on for a while and I had hugged everyone at least five times each (even Dally, he was surprised at first and sort of awkwardly patted me on the shoulder, but by the third, he hugged me back as well). We finally went inside and we all settled down on the couches, chairs and floor. I sat on the couch in between Pony and Jackie.

Pony stuck his nose in my hair then wrinkled his nose at me saying.

"Paaaww! You stink of beer!"

"Yeah!?" I said, getting defensive, "Well, u stink of……" I stuck my nose into his chest, searching of any smell that shouldn't be there. "…….Soda!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried triumphantly. I can remember most smells, but Soda always smelt of a certain sort of cologne. Jackie, Two-bit and Soda laughed, Dally, Steve, Johnny and Darry sniggered.

"Why are you wearing Soda's smelly stuff, Pony?" I asked.

"Maybe he wants some girl to notice him" Soda suggested with an evil glint in his eye. This confused me a bit……did Pony like someone? Why hadn't he told me?

I noticed by now that pony had turned red.

Pony's POV

I could really kill Soda right now; I can feel my face burning up and Char looking at me with a quizzical look on her face. She obviously hadn't noticed all the guys grinning at me in the same idiotic way they had that afternoon. Fortunately, Jackie hadn't either, she was too interested in the dirt stuck under her toenails, she still had a smile playing across her lips though.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Soda pursued, I gave him a glare that said: if the girls weren't here, and if I were bigger, you would be soooo dead by now. But Soda has never been very good at interpreting my facial expressions.

"What makes you so certain that Pony wore it to attract girls, who says smelly stuff even attracts girls?" Charlene said, maybe she felt bad for everyone making fun of me; it was the sort of thing she'd do.

"'cos that's the only reason Soda wears it and I don't know how else they'd be attracted to him." Two-bit answered. Soda glared at him. "Get more than you do" he retorted. "Yeah?" asked Two-bit. "Yeah" said Soda.

"Well" Two-bit started, "at Bucks party last night, me and Kathy, we were there dancing and everything. Then we went up to one of Bucks' rooms and we started to-

"OK, ENEOUGH INFO!! EWWWWWW!!" Jackie and Charlie said together, both looking slightly sick.

"I'm gonna go have a shower" Charli said, getting off the couch. "Don't take too long, tea will be ready soon!" Darry called from the kitchen.

Soda's POV

Man, it was good to have Char back again. I really missed her; I know I'm not the only one. I even see Dally grinning at her every now and then, Dally used to get a bit protective over Char, he's sort of always had a soft spot for Jackie and Charli, I don't think he's noticed it himself.

I've been thinking, something bad must of happened at that girls home, even though she hasn't told us, I know they didn't let her come back, she must of ran away or got kicked out or something. I'll get it out of her sooner or later, things will be good with her around again, I mean, she's already solved the mystery of my quickly vanishing cologne, and Jackie's looked as if one of those guys from the Beatles has run in kissed her then run out again, in other words, really, really happy. She's a mad Beatles fan, she used to have posters of them on her bedroom wall until her dad went on a drunken rampage and tore them down, Johnny told me.

Speaking of my missing cologne, how long has Pony been using it? It's so...( I hat using this word, it sounds really gay)… cute; my little bro has his first crush! And it's Jackie! Jackie doesn't have a clue of course. It was like that with me and Sandy, she didn't have a clue until I started using Darry's cologne, I'm telling you, it works, so I don't know why Jackie hasn't come to her senses, I mean cologne is full proof, she must have got a bit muddled up, you now, growing up round guys.

Dally's POV

It's good that she's back…..honestly, but I can't say that I'm overly ecstatic, even though I am; it would ruin my tough image. I felt as if I had made a big impact on her life when I saw that familiar ring on her finger; I actually bought this one as well. I don't have a crush on her o.k? That'd be sick; she's more of a younger sticker, her and Jackie I guess. I can't help it; they always look so vulnerable, they'd be perfect prey for the Soc's or some psycho nut, rapist, murderer person, they're so trusting. It'd do them good to get tougher, but I don't want to lose them, u get to a point where you lose yourself in the whole tough cover, believe me, I've transformed into my cover.

Later that night

Pony's POV

Everyone slept on the lounge room floor in a row that night. All through the night, we kept changing positions. At first Soda and Jacki had fallen asleep next to Charli, then Soda went to the bathroom and Two-bit took his place. This kept happening through out the night, it's 2:30 in the morning, I was in between Charli and Johnny, but needed a drink, when I came back, I saw that Johnny had rolled in next to her and Dally was on her other side. Dally tossed his arm over her waist in his sleep, Charlie kept sleeping though. I saw Johnny tense up, he must be awake as well. He looked around as if to see if anyone else saw Dally's action. Then he saw me, I motioned to go outside and he nodded. We sat on the steps and had a smoke.

"Did you see Dally?" Johnny asked

"Yeh" I replied I saw him tense up again. Why did he keep tensing?

"Come on man, he was sleeping, he wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Yeh, your right" Johnny said, taking a drag.

"She;s grown" He added. "Yeh," I agreed. "Well not really taller, just ….."

I couldn't find the words to finish my sentence, I probly shouldn't have thought of it, but me and Johnny tell each other nearly everything. "…….curvier" I finished. I saw Johnny smile in the dark.

Johhny's POV

That scene just kept flashing through my head, I had scooted over when Pony went. She was so pretty even while she was sleeping and drooling, it was calming, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. And that was all I was looking at, ONLY to check that she was still breathing. Her freckles seemed like little dark specs on her face. Then an arm covered in leather swinging over her waist. My first thought was: I should have done that. But then I realised it was Dally's arm; I was surprised he was there in the first place, sleepovers aren't really his thing. I had forgotten he was asleep, I was thinking he was coming on to her or something, God I have a wrong mind. The smoke is helping me but.

I looked sideways at Johnny. "Soda's cologne, huh?" I asked. He went red again.

A/N: Ok I'm tired so I'll finish of here, Plus my Joey is sucking my shirt and I got wt batches all over it, thankyou to the following:

**Lila333:** I know, I suck at summaries, I'm starting to think the story's getting a bit TOO predictable, because I had written Johnny's POV about him confessing his feelings to himself, then half-an-hour later you guys come up and say it!! Thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Sk8erbandbass101: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this chappie as well. And for that bit where u thanked me for reviewing ur story: No problem

**Screaming666:** Thanks so much for the comment and thanks for reviewing

**Steves-girl: **Thankyou, I hope you like this chapter

**Chibi Tatiana: **Thankyou, here's your update, I hope you like

Plz keep telling me wether I've gone off track or anything because I'd like to know.


	3. chap3

Chap 3-Saturday morning, 7:30

Soda's POV

This is hilarious! Everyone else has waken up except for Charli, Dally and Two-bit. Dally has his arm over Charli and Two-bit has his arm over Dally. Everyone's waiting around to see they're reaction when they wake up; the room is currently filled with a stifled silence. Everyone's trying so hard not to burst out laughing, well I know I am. I hope they wake up soon, Darry, Steve and I have to be at work by 9:00. I can't hang on any longer, I just really need to laugh and I really need to go to the toilet. I quickly zoom into the bathroom, do my business and come back out. When I entered the lounge room, I stubbed my toe on the couch; I gave a yelp of pain. The three sleeping beauties started to stir, we all watched eagerly, well I was also nursing my big toe and it hurt A LOT!

Dally was the first to open his eyes, he lifted his head and looked at everyone sleepily, he noticed Two-bits arm and made a sort of strangled noise of disgust in his throat. At this time, Charli's eyes snapped open and her eyes travelled to her waist, where Dally's arm was still hanging.

"AAAA!" She gave a short scream of surprise which alerted Dally to the where abouts of his arm. He turned bright red and took his hand off of her. His expression then turned to disgust and threw Two-bits hand away, Two-bits hand flopped on to his own face, which woke him up properly. By now everyone was laughing their heads off.

Dally turned to Charlie, still red and muttered "sorry." "Don't worry about it" she replied, "worse things have happened, trust me, I was just….surprised." Dally looked as if he were gonna ask what the worse things were, then thought better of it.

Before I knew it, Steve was telling me we ought to go to work.

Jackie's POV

Two-bit and Dally left at the same time Steve, Soda and Darry went to work. We were giving Charli a bad time about it, but she simply responded with a grin on her face: "You guys are going to admit it sooner or later, I'm just too sexy for _anyone_, even Dally can't keep his hands of me!" We all laughed, we knew her ego wasn't _that_ big.

We spent the rest of the day goofing around, watching telly, playing cards and finished it off with a movie. I can't remember being so happy! Charlie is definitely my best friend, I mean, I have other friends and stuff (they were all on holidays with there parents at the moment) but Charlie actually understood, listened, let me be who I am and had fun all the time.

As we were walking back to the Curtises, Johnny said: "We better get back to our house; we haven't been for a while." He was right, I hated being there, but if we didn't go back every now and then, Dad would get angry. God knows why, he doesn't give a damn about us any way.

Johnny opened our front door cautiously, mum had passed out on the couch and dad didn't seem to be home. We went down the hall into his room, well he went into his room first, then closed the door behind him firmly. I could hear him take the posters off his wall that Dally had given him. He still thinks that I don't know about the mostly naked girls that he was taking down right now. I could hear the familiar floorboards creak as he bent down and put them under his bed. He then opened the door and let me in.

We both lay down on his bed, side by side.

"ya happy that Char's back?" he asked me. "Yeh, of course! Who wouldn't be happy if their best friend came back especially after two years in a girl's home?" I could feel his head turn to look at me through the pillow, I turned to look at him as well, he smiled at me.

Johnny's POV

Man, it was good to see her happy again. "You better get to bed." I told her. Her eyes became full of fear. "It'll be ok," I told her hurriedly," he probably won't be back tonight." She nodded. "'Night, I'll go get a drink first." I nodded and waited until she had walked back down the hall to the kitchen. The I reached under my bed and put my hand on the posters, no, I thought, she might come back again sometime. I then felt dirty, perving on some girls I don't even know, I even get embarrassed by looking at hem, and they're only pictures. I'm glad Jackie doesn't know about them though, I wouldn't know how to explain myself. I drifted off to sleep pretty quickly.

Jackie's POV

I went to the kitchen and took my time getting a drink. The door burst open then in came my dad. He was drunk (big surprise there). He stumbled over to the couch where he saw mom passed out "Lazy, stupid bitch." I froze, hoping he didn't or wouldn't see me. He came back into the kitchen where he saw me, a grin spread across his face that was covered in stubble. He started for me, practically cornering me, I tried to run past him but he shoved me up against the cupboards and hit me across the face, my eyes filled up with tears as pain shot through my head. I knew what was coming and I hoped desperately for Johnny to come and help me like he had so many times before. But Johnny had usually come in and stopped it before it went his far, well at leat distracted him from going any further. I don't think Johnny knows that he tries to sexually abuse me. He slapped me a few more times during the process to keep me dazed so I wouldn't call out for anyone. When he finished, he zipped himself up then left the house, leaving me in the kitchen. I tried to tidy myself up as much as possible. I tried to stop the steady flow of tears before they turned into hysterical sobs.

I ran to Johnny's room and climbed into bed with him. He turned over and opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh god", he whispered and put his arm around me and pulled me into his bare chest so I could cry. My head was still hurting. "I'm so sorry" he whispered into my hair. I didn't know how I knew right then, but I just did, Johnny DEFINITELEY didn't know anything about the sexual abuse. I could feel hi muscles tensing and un-tensing and wondered what he was thinking about.

Johnny's POV

I felt my mattress indent from something on it and turned around to see Jackie snuggled up next to me. Her pretty face was ruined, it was nearly covered in bruises, as well as a black eye and her lip was swelling up. "oh, god" I whispered. What had I done? I should've told her to stay the night in my room or woken up r at least have bothered to stay awake until I heard her walk past into her bedroom. I pulled her into me because….well because I didn't know what else to do. I felt that odd protectiveness and started thinking how one day I'd come back and make him pay for what he had done, I mean, beating up a girl? Talk about abusing your position. "I'm so sorry," I said. She sobbed into my chest until she fell asleep; it was a while until I fell asleep as well.

I awoke to the sound of some bird that obviously had a good reason to sound happy. I remembered that Jackie was still next to me; she had her back to me now and still seemed to be asleep. I lifted her shirt a bit to see if dad had done anything else except the stuff to her face. There were only a few old bruises on her back, nothing new. I traced my fingers over the scars on her back, dad had been the cause of that as well, he smashed a beer bottle over her back. I can still remember her crying in pain as Pony, Soda and I picked all the glass out that was embedded in her skin (I can even remember Pony's face going red as we undid her bra strap). I started counting the scars, but the she then started to tremble all over, she curled up into a tighter ball and her breathing became more ragged.

"Hey," I said I looked over her side to see her face, the swelling had gone down but there were still massive bruises on her face. Her eyes were clamped shut, "Jackie, it's me, Johnny," I said, hoping that this would somehow comfort her. She peeped through one of her eyes, when she saw it was me, she relaxed.

"I, I thought you were….him." she explained in a wavering voice. I felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over me, I should have gone with her to get the drink, I should have-"We going over to the Curtises again?" She asked, I nodded, "Go get dressed."

I walked her to her room, just in case. Then went back to my room, I chucked on the white top Dally had gotten for me and Soda's old jeans and combed more grease into my hair.

I went to her room and knocked on her door "In a sec!" she called, why do girls always take so long?

Finally we were out of that hell hole and on our way to Curtises.

We could here shouts in the house when we went through the house but we could here them more clearly when we opened up the door.

"Hey! Where'd all the chocolate cake go?" Soda shouted. He was greeted by silence. Charlie stiffened in her seat on the couch as if she would turn invisible. Pony's shout came from the hallway. "Charlie ate it all as a midnight snack last night!"

"Pony! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" She answered in a half accusing, half guilty voice. I chuckled and sat down next to her, Jackie plopped onto a bean bag that Two-bit had brought in one day.

Soda stuck his head through the door into the loungeroom giving Charlie the "evil eye".

"Well how else am I meant to get any?" She protested "You usually always eat it before I know it's finished cooking!"

Darry came in with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Showers free" he simply said, Charlie took of and we could hear the stampeding race between Charlie and Pony. Charli must have got in first and locked the door because we could hear hammering on the door and Pony yelling "Come on Char! I got up early to beat Darry but he got in anyway, and then Soda got in and now you!" "This is payback for ratting me out!" She shouted back, but it came back muffled because of the door. "Fine" he muttered. 'Don't forget to unlock the door, it jams if it's locked for too long." We heard the lock click as it unlocked and Pony walked into the kitchen in his boxers looking very disgruntled.

"Oh, hi guys" Darry continued when he saw Jackie and I as if nothing else was happening. He stopped when he took a good look at Jackie, she noticed and turned her head towards the telly with her head on a slight angle so a curtain of hair slid over her face. "Jesus Jackie are you ok? Let me get dressed and I'll have a look at it." He said as he hurried of to his room. This brought Pony's attention of us being here, watching a muted television. He came into the living room with a concerned look on his face "What's wrong, Jackie had a quick glance at him then turned her shielded face back towards the telly, I could tell she was going red. Pony looked at me questionably, I motioned at his legs where he realised that he only had boxers on. He also turned red and ran into his bedroom.

K I'll continue this later, it's long enough and I'm tired, and thankyou to all the reviewers! You made it all worth while.


	4. chap 4

Pony's POV

Why do all the embarrassing things have to happen to ME! She now knows what I look like in my boxers! No girl should know what a guy looks like in his boxers, with the exception of Charlie, but that's different, she's family.

I chucked on some clothes, ran a comb through my hair and realised Soda's cologne was in the bathroom where Char was.

I went back into the lounge room, Darry was a second behind me.

"K, Jackie, let's have a look at it" Darry said kneeling in front of her and tucking her hair behind her ear, ignoring her protests that she was "fine".

"Soda! Can you get the first aid kit? It's in the bathroom!"

Soda's POV

"Yeh, alrite" I called back to Darry. I went into the bathroom where a nude Charli was desperately trying to cover herself up with a towel. "Soda! Ever heard of knocking!" she said turning bright red. "Hey, I used to GIVE you, your brothers and Ponyboy baths when you were 5!" I said.

Ok, I'll admit, it wasn't the best comeback and I shouldn't have said anything about her brothers. It's as if she's erased them from her past all together.

"Yeh, but all you ever did was put dishwashing liquid in the bath and then blow bubbles out of it, besides…." She paused holding the towel firmly around her, her hair had gone into little waves, a bit like Jackie's, and was dripping down her back and shoulders. "I'm older and more…." She paused again searching for the right word "…developed" she finally finished, then blushed.

"Hey, Soda! Don't worry about the first aid kit; just get us some peas out of the freezer!" Darry yelled. I grinned evilly at Charlie who was annoyed now that it turned out I had walked in on her for no reason now, and left.

"You could have at least closed the door!" she yelled after me. I laughed, there wasn't really anything else I could do.

Charlie's POV

I got dressed into some of Pony's old jeans and the only top of mine that wasn't in the washing machine, Johnny's old white top, which used to be Steve's I think, that used to be Soda's shirt that used to be Darry's shi- I realised with dismay as I saw myself in the mirror that I had a black bra on that was clearly visible under the white top. I quickly ran to my room (Pony's old room until he had moved into Soda's, Pony and I used to share before the accident) and rummaged through my underwear draw. I only found a pair of Maddie's bra's (a girl that had come with us when we escaped from the girls home) god knows why I had those in there, and they were a mix of bright pink, orange, red and yellow, not much improvement. Why didn't I think to wash my clothes before me and the others escaped? Sara did, (another girl from the girls home) she always thought up of things that would be convenient in the long-run. Just so you don't get confused anymore, the girls who I had escaped with were called Sara, Maddie, Cheryl, Anna, Jodie and Jenna. I miss them but I knew they were okay, they were all fairly independent and tough. They all had friends or relatives that they were planning to go live with.

I decided to go see if Soda, Darry or Pony had an old button down shirt that I could wear on top. I stuck my head out the door to see if anyone was in the hall, there was only Jackie, who was knocking on my head.

"OW! Hey! Knock it of! What are you doing?" I asked her. She stopped knocking on my head and adjusted her packet of peas on her face so she could see.

"Oh, oops" she simply said, even though I knew she was trying to hold in her laughter. Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I thought you were your door" she let a giggle slip. I grinned as her,

"Alright come in" I held the door open wider. She tried not to laugh as she came in "'Knock it of'" she repeated then burst out laughing. It mustn't have been that funny. She looked at me with wide eyes "Char! You can see your bra in that top!" she practically yelled, I closed the door quickly because I swore a silence had come over everyone in the lounge room.

"I know" I hissed, I don't know why I was trying to be quiet, it was as if I didn't want anyone to hear, even though the door was closed.

"I was gonna go have a look in Soda's and Pony's room for a top to go over it" she nodded, it was then I noticed her face. I can't tell you how guilty and low I felt right then, all morning I'd been worrying about cake, showers and bra's and here was my best friend with her face smashed.

"Oh, Jackie" I said and sat next to her on the bed I gave her a huge hug. "I'm so sor-"

"No, don't be" she said with a smile. She took a shaky breath, "Char, you…you didn't tell anyone about the…the other stuff, did you" I knew what she was talking about, she was talking about the sexual abuse.

"No, of course not!" I said. There was a pause, but a comfortable pause. "Did it happen last night?" she nodded with her head bowed. I gave her another hug. "When's your period due?" I asked, that might seem a bit I don't know 'out in the open' but me and Jackie understood each other.

"Tomorrow" she said. "Okay, mine's due the day after, I'll have to ask Darry for money" She nodded.

"You better go get another top" she said. "Oh yeh, right"

I stuck my head out the door again, only to find Dally leaning against the door frame. I swallowed, I had this really horrible thing like we were in trouble.

"Hey Dally" I croaked "How long have you been here for?" I could practically feel his gaze running all over my face, which was all he could see, seeing as I was standing behind the door.

"Since Jackie yelled that you could see you're….…long enough" he finished. I could feel my face burning up, to be honst, I was getting a bit scared.

"Uhhhh, yeh, I was just goin to go do something abo-" "Can I come in?" He interrupted.

"Yeh, I just gotta go find a-" "Put this on" He said, shrugging his leather jacket off and tossing it at me. I hid behind the door, quickly put it on and wrapped it around me, it was far too big, nearly coming down to my knees and you couldn't see my hands. Then I opened it wider so he could come in. He closed the door behind him. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Sit" He said looking at me. I sat down next to Jackie. He looked at her face, she had taken the peas off. "Keep those on the bruises" he ordered her, and she did as he said. A look of guilt flitted across his face, but it was gone quickly. He paced up and down the room. Then looked at us.

"Is it true?" Oh god, how long had he been standing there for?

K guys, hope u like it, I know, I haven't updated in ageeees but it's the easter weekend which means 5 days of school! K hope u like it, plz read and review


	5. chap 5

Dally's POV

"Sit" I told Charlie, and she did so. I had told Jackie to put the peas back on her face and she did. They shouldn't be so obedient, but I know that if they hadn't done it, I would have gotten angry at them. Ok, how was I going to say this?

Charlie's POV

I thought over what we had said: _Char, you didn't tell anyone about the other stuff did you" "No of course not…did it happen last night?...When's your period due" "Tomorrow" "ok, mine's due the next day"_

I could feel my face burning again as I came to this part of our conversation in my head. Dally had heard it, that's why he's embarrassed. At the moment he was pacing around my room and seemed to be looking at everything except Jackie and I. You know, Jackie and I had more right to be embarrassed than he did. I mean, we're the ones that have to deal with what all girls go through. Oh great, I forgot to close my underwear draw! Maddie's bras are hanging over the side; can this get any worse? Oh wait, now he's seen them. I swear he's trying not to laugh. I wish he'd look somewhere else. Dally walks over to the draw and reaches out to grab something.

Jackie's POV

Oh my lord, I feel soo bad for Charlene at the moment I can almost feel the heat radiating from her as Dally walked over to her undie draw. I was embarrassed when I realised he had over heard me and Char talking bout periods. I think Dally might be embarrassed, but now he's sorta curious, about Charlie's undies. What is he looking at? He's grabbed something from the draw, my whole body filled with horror when I realised what he had grabbed.

Charlies POV

"OH, no Dally, NO, they aren't mine! I swear!" I yelled as Dally pulled out a black G-string. He gave me a weird look, one that was mixed between embarrassment, amusement, and one that said I was in trouble.

"Whose are they then?" To be honest, I didn't know, I might have grabbed one of Anna's or Cheryl's. Or maybe one of them stuck it in my bag as a joke. At that moment, Soda walked through the door, looked around the room and saw Dally holding onto the G-string. "Ah, I was looking for those, Sandy wants them back." At that moment, my stomach started to feel a bit queasy. I mean, I haven't met Sandy yet while she's been going out with Soda, but when I knew her before…. I don't know, she just didn't seem like a girl who'd wear undergarments like that. And how had they got into my draw? Soda grabbed it and walked out of the room closing the door behind him saying

" Me and Steve are going to go see Sandy and Evie."

There was a pause, then Dally got a chair, placed it in front of the bed where Jackie and I were sitting and sat on it. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll go ahead and say it" he said looking at the ground, he then raised his gaze so he was looking at our faces.

"Are you guys having sex?"

Jackies POV

Oh God, what do I say? Should I tell him? But he'll tell Johnny and the others, Charlie's looking at me with a look that says "What do we say? What do we do? And why was Sandy's undergarment in my draw?" I don't know what to do, I should say no, but how do I explain the stuff that me and Char were talking about before?

Dally's POV

Oh crap. They have. They haven't denied it or anything, they've been doing it-done it, whatever! They're still kids! And they're doing IT! No, it wouldn't be there fault, they wouldn't do stuff like that on purpose. They're communicating through facial expressions and I can't follow. I'm losing control of the conversation.

I looked Jackie in the eye, because I knew she'd be the first to break. "Who with?" I felt like dirt as soon as the words left my mouth, Jackie's eyes became full of fear.

"She never said she did" Charlene came in defensively, clutching my jacket around her tightly. I ignored her.

"Jackie, I know something's happening and I need to know."

"Don't tell Johnny please." She whispered. A couple of tears escaped her eyes and Charlie wrapped her arms that were clad in leather around her in an effort to comfort her. I leaned back in my chair, I need a cigarette.

"I can't promise that" I said. "Can you tell me who it is?" I feel like a different person, I have never tried to talk to anyone carefully before, this is only going to go on for 5 more minutes, then I'm back to normal. What did they say? _Did it happen last night, whens your period due?_

I looked at Jackies face, where her dad had bashed her last night, oh, god…..

"Is it your dad?" I croaked. Her tears started to fall freely as she nodded. I was angry right then, I stood up and kicked over the chair. That bastard! Not only does he hit Jackie and Johnny but he rapes her as well! Bloody hell! Wait until I see him next!

Pony's POV

You know, Mickey Mouse isn't as bad as Darry reckons it is. Two-bit went of to find Kathy, Soda and Steve are of with their girl friends. So it's just me, Johnny and Darry watching the telly. Darry's got the day of seeing it was Sunday. There's only the news on other channels which is what Darry wants to watch, but me and Johnny voted against the news and only Mickey mouse was on, so that's what we're watching.

We heard a thump in Charlie's room. Darry got up to go see what was happening, then Johnny did, he said he'd already seen this episode, then I thought maybe I should go because I didn't really want to be a loner on the couch. Darry knocked on the door then let himself in. Johnny and I followed after him. There was Char and Jackie on the bed, Char had Dally's jacket on and was hugging Jackie, Jackie was crying and Dally looked really, really mad.

"What's going on here?" Darry asked in his superior voice. I tried to paste that image in my head so I could draw it later Dally, Jackie and Char I mean, it would make a great picture.

Dally tried to say something but stopped several times and kept running his hand through his hair. He finally said "Jackie will tell you"

She looked up pleadingly at him, but he just went "Go on, they deserve to know, especially Johnny." Well stuffed if I know what was going on. Johnny never took his eyes off of Jackie.

"What's going on Jackie?" he asked slowly. I felt Darry's firm grip on my shoulder and steering me out of the room. "Charlene, come to the kitchen your breakfast is getting cold." She reluctantly got of the bed and walked with us to the kitchen.

Johnny's POV

This must be serious, if Dally's this angry and Darry got Charlie and Pony outta the room, it must be bad.

"What's going on?" I repeated. She was sobbing heavily by the now and she was really scared.

"Da-Dad. He (sniff) he…" she trailed off. "If you don't tell him, I will Jackie" Dally said, I suppose it was his way of urging her.

"He, rapes me" she said quickly then curled up into a ball and sobbed.


	6. chap 6

My mind is blank.

It must be shock

I am so clueless! I can't believe I didn't know! I feel like crap right now. I'm meant to be the protective big brother, I failed, I had no idea what was happening.

I started getting angry.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I practically yelled. I didn't realise how harsh those words were at the time. She curled herself up into a tighter ball and sobbed

"I d-don't know."

"Don't be too harsh on her, man" Dally said, but in a sort of reasoning voice.

"Sorry Dal, look we got to sort this out…..somewhere else." It wasn't fair for Jackie and me to bring our problems into the Curtises house. Dally nodded.

"Where yer gonna go?" he asked.

"Back to our house probably, they won't be there, drinks are cheaper on Sundays at the pub and Bingo's on." I didn't bother explaining about the whereabouts of mum and dad too much.

"Come on." I said roughly to Jackie, when she didn't move I pulled her by the arm of the bed. I can't remember being this angry ever. I was angry at Jackie, at myself, at dad, at Dally for knowing before I did, for Char not telling me, Jackie would have obviously told her, at Ponyboy from not understanding what was going on and a lot more other things that I couldn't get straight in my head.

I practically dragged Jackie, who was still crying, out of the Curtises, ignoring their facial expressions. I held onto her arm all the way home, and in spite of myself, noticed that it looked as if it would rain soon. I was still too angry to say anything though.

I took her into my room and shoved her onto my bed. I wasn't thinking straight, and I was too angry to notice how upset this might have made her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded/yelled again.

"I don't know okay? The same reason why you don't go telling Pony whenever you get bashed!" She half sobbed half yelled back.

"This is different!" I ran my fingers through my hair, which I wish I didn't 'cos now I had grease on my fingers, and that annoys me, it takes a while to get of.

"Don't you trust me or something?" I yelled back.

"N-no, I mean, yes but-" She trembled and her chin quivered. I decided that I didn't wanna hear about why she didn't trust me. It was hurting too bad. I knelt down in front of her (making her stop talking) so we were eye to eye.

"How long has it been going for?"

"About…two and a half years"

"Jesus Jackie!"

I stood up quickly and angrily stormed around the room, hitting the wall every now and then. Why hadn't she told me? Ok so she doesn't trust me, why n-.

"Why are you mad at me! I haven't done anything wrong!" She un-expectantly yelled getting off the bed.

"Yes you have! You should have told someone!" I yelled back

"It's not that easy! I thought you of all people would understand that" she said coldly. Then she walked out of the room. I felt like I was about to explode.

I quickly walked out after her, grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and out of nowhere, my hand flew across her face, backhanding her.

She looked at me, shocked than ran. She ran out the front door, slamming it behind her. What had I done? I was turning into my father. Oh god, if only I could undo it. I have never felt this much guilt ever. I had to go find her and apologise. I didn't mean it. She had to know I didn't mean it.

I grabbed my jacket, put it on and ran outside, where would she go? She wouldn't go to the Curtises, because they'd give her all the attention and that was the last thing she wanted. To my dismay, it started raining.

I went to the lots that we had slept many nights in. I was on my way to the DX when I saw something out of the corner of my eye walking the opposite way on the other side of the street. It was her.

I ran over to the side of the road. She looked behind her and saw me running towards her. She started to run away.

"Jackie!" I yelled, "Stop!" The rain fell heavier, drowning out my words. She ran into an alley way. I followed her, she tripped over a bin, I took the advantage and ran faster, she was on her feet by the time I got there and was turning away to run again.

I grabbed her arm but she shook me off.

"Jackie, listen to me!" I yelled over the rain. My hair was dripping water into my eyes.

"Why should I! You're just as bad as him you know!" She yelled, I knew she was talking about Dad, she turned to run, but I grabbed her arms, she had to know I was sorry, that I'd never do it again. She struggled violently, so I pushed her up against into a wall, hard.

"Just listen to me!" I yelled back over the rain, I held her bare, cold, dripping arms in a tight grip. It was then that I noticed how scared she was, her eyes were practically overflowing with fear. Did I really scare her that much? I shook my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, I was mad, I-I didn't mean to. It wont happen again, I promise."

She started to cry, she didn't say anything, just cried. To be honest, I didn't really know what to do. So I did what I always did in an effort to comfort her. I pulled her into my chest so she could cry. She stiffened at first, but then flung her arms around me and sobbed her heart out.

We stood there in the cold for a couple of minutes in the rain Jackie making my shirt, if possible even wetter from her tears.

We silently agreed to go back to our house; I took my jacket of and put it around her shoulders.

It's embarrassing to admit it but my little sister has lost her virginity before me! I mean, it's wrong the way she lost her virginity, but facts are facts. Even if "dad" didn't take it, she probably would still lose it before me, but whoever did that would be mincemeat.

We got home, changed and went into my room again, bundled up in blankets, sitting on my bed.

"You want to talk about anything?" I asked her.

She nodded

"It was scary, Johnny. A lot of the time, you came in and stopped him before he went too far-". She stopped suddenly, we could hear the heavy footsteps coming down the hall, past my door and a crash of where I assumed Jackie's door used to be.

"Where is the stupid little bitch?" The rumbling of dad's slurs seemed to echo through my body. I had to get Jackie out, away, safe. I wriggled out of my bundle of blankets and motioned her to do the same. I looked out the window, where it was still raining, and noted that it'd be only a 1.5 drop if I was dangling from the sill by my fingers, but around a 2 foot drop for Jackie. I let myself out the window and rolled my ankle in the process, I ignored it.

I heard my door crash open "COME ON JACKIE, HURRY UP!" I yelled. I cupped my hands so she'd be able to have a step down. Her head poked out the window, her eyes were full of the same fear they had in the alley way.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jackie looked behind her, at that moment, I heard a sickening clunk, Jackie practically fell out the window, along with an empty beer bottle.

"SCORE!" he yelled and laughed drunkenly. I helped her off the ground, she clutched her forehead and her eyes swam in and out of focus.

"We're going to the Curtises" I told her. God, I hoped she didn't have a concussion or anything serious. Darry would know what to do.

"Curds are yuck" she simply stated, still clutching her head and stumbling.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackies POV

Sht, my head hurt. It was throbbing from where the bottle had hit me, I put my hand over it, I read somewhere that if you but pressure to….to….something, it'll stop, it was a first aid thing. I felt something lift me off the ground and Johnny split into two, then there was only one of him, then two.

"We're… two… Curds" the Johnny's said. What? I am not a curd! I'm not what sure a curd is though. It's off a nursery rhyme……I think….where a girl's eating her curds and whey….that's right, it's sour milk. I don't like sour milk. It's icky.

"Curds are yuck" I told Johnny. Then things sorta went black…..

Charlene's POV

"You know you want to tell me"

A pair of greeney-grey eyes blocked my vision of the magazine I was reading. Pony had been drilling me about what had happened in my room with Jackie before. He was currently hanging over the side of the couch with his (upside-down) eyes an inch away from mine.

"No, Pony, if Jackie wants you to know, then she'd tell you" His eyes blinked.

"I bet ya if she was here she'd tell me, so you might as well tell me anyway"

"PONY! Will you put more wood on the fire please?" Darry called from the kitchen. Pony huffed and did so.

"Just tell me please!" Pony whined, sitting on my feet once he had done the wood. "It used to be my room, and I should know what goes on in my old room."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP KID!" Dally yelled from the kitchen. "I'm trying to concentrate!" he added.

"Pony! Get off my feet!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I'm serious, Pony! You're startin' to piss me off!" I sat up quickly, and my toes were starting to get numb, I hate that feeling, it feels as if they're gonna fall off.

"What you gonna do? You're just a girl" He laughed.

I rolled my magazine up and bopped him sharply on the head. He was about to retaliate but stopped when we heard Dally saying "Who the fuck invented _two_ different flours!"

Pony and I silently agreed to investigate.

We walked into the kitchen to see the most amazing thing. Dally reading a cooking book with flour on his face, egg yolk on his jeans and Darry trying hard not to laugh.

Dally glared at us and simply said "Tell anyone, and die."

At that moment, Johnny banged through the door, carrying an unconscious Jackie. Darry ran up to him and helped him put Jackie on the couch, which everyone else ran up to.

"He threw a bottle at her, and it hit her on the head, and she fell out the window, and now she's like…..not awake." Johnny said in a big rush. In spite of me being the caring friend of the unconscious person lying on the couch, I realised that Johnny looked…sorta…..cute. When water's dripping from his hair, and he's got a worried/protective look in his eyes, he looks……. I dunno.

"She may have concussion, we should get medical consultancy though." Darry said. Pony raced to the phone, and paused with his finger above the dial, he looked at us all and asked

"What's the number for nine-one-one again?"

Pony's POV

Why was everyone giving me dirty looks?

"Don't you ever use your head?" Darry and Dally both said at the same time.

"It's 911, Pony" Char said.

"Thanks"

Jackie's POV

OW! My head! It's throbbing! I opened my eyes. I was in a big double bed…..Oh, God! Did I sleep with someone!

Charlie's head poked through the door.

"Charlie! Thank God! Where are we?"

"Hey, it's ok, we're in Darry's room. And don't get so panicked, the doctor said you had mild concussion, and that you just need rest. So just go to sleep please."

"Oh, um, I don't want to be a nuisance, I'll just grab the couch or-"

"No, you stay there."

I didn't bother listening to her, I got out of Darry's blankets and tried to make his bed again as best as I could.

"Fine, if you won't stay in Darry's bed, sleep in mine." I was happy with that.

"Char? Have you….erm….you know…..got the stuff of Darry yet?"

Charlie just gave me this blank look.

"What stuff? I think you better get some sleep-"

"Girl stuff"

"Oooohhhhh, that stuff. Erm, not yet, I'll go ask now, you better go to sleep."

Charlie's POV

The rain had stopped by the time Jackie had fallen asleep in my bed, which was a lot quicker than I had expected.

I walked into the kitchen where Johnny and Dally were trying to figure out how to turn the oven on.

Darry and Pony were leaning against the bench, looking very amused.

"All you have to do is-"

"No! We'll figure it out by ourselves!" Dally cut me off, he was looking more annoyed by the minute.

Well, if he wanted to be like that, he can.

I sidled up to Darry's side shoving Pony aside with my bum in the process.

"Darry, can I borrow some money?" As Pony windmilled his arms wildly.

"What for?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. A loud thump resulted from Pony's fall.

"……Stuff"

"What sort of stuff?"

"Just…stuff"

"I'm not gonna give you money if you won't tell me what sort of 'stuff' you'll get." He never took his eyes of me, and to tell you the truth, it was sort of creeping me out.

"It's girl stuff" I whispered. This alerted every ones attention.

"You need money kid?" Dally asked.

Dally's POV

Darry is clueless. He still doesn't understand what she wants, well, I suppose I did over hear the girls talking about…..the thing…..being due tomorrow.

She nodded, I gave her ten bucks. Then turned my attention back to the oven…..who the hell invented something as complicated as this?

Charli's POV

"I'm going now, I'll be back soon" I said as Dally gave the oven a kick, ignoring Darry's protests of: "Hey! You'll have to pay for any damage! And I'm not going to accept a new stolen one!"

"I'll come" Johnny said. Oh crap.

Johnny's POV

Dally was going to destroy that oven soon, and I didn't want to be around when he did it. So I went with Charlie to get her girly deodorant or whatever girly thing she was gonna get. We walked out of the gate, I stopped when she started walking in the opposite way of the DX.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Deli."

"It's Sunday, only the DX will be open" She sorta paled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

We walked for a while in silence until I asked

"How long have you known about Jackie and…the stuff?"

She looked at me with her large, pretty eyes at me that were filled with regret.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I knew before I left for the girls home, I would have told you, but she didn't want me to."

I nodded, then realised it was sort of wrong thinking she had pretty eyes because she and Pony had the same sort.

"What did you need?" I asked, she turned red.

"Just stuff me and Jackie need."

I felt sort of bad that Charli, well, I guess it was Dally, was paying for stuff that Jackie needed.

"What does she need?" I asked, maybe I could find my mums purse and take some money out of that to repay Dally.

"Oh, you know, just….girl stuff"

"Just tell me"

"I'd rather not"

"Please!" She shook her head

"Fine!" We walked in silence to the DX. I figured that I'd find out anyway.

Charlene's POV

When we entered the DX, Johnny deserted me to talk to Steve and Soda who were both goofing around at the registrar. I quickly grabbed a couple of packets of pads, then realised that I'd have to show Soda and Steve what I was getting, I'd forgotten they work the shift after lunch.

I pretended to look at some of the already made cakes, stalling. I took a couple of breaths and tried to casually walk up to the counter. Soda saw me and grinned, losing concentration on the chocolate bars that he was juggling, resulting in each one falling to the ground, one hitting Soda on the head before continuing its journey to the floor. Steve laughed openly, Johnny chuckled and my mouth let out a sort of girlish giggle.

"What ya got there Char?" he asked as he grabbed them for me and started adding up the price on the till.

"Hey, I remember these things!" Soda said after he collected the money, he still held them in his hand. I made a swipe for it, but he held it out of my reach.

"Mum used to get these," he said rather fondly. "I never knew why, and I still don't, so what are these things?" He asked with friendly eyes, I know he doesn't mean to torture me, but he is. Steve grabbed them from him and looked at them with equal interest.

"Hey, we learnt about these things in Health last wee-"

"Yeh that's great" I said grabbing them from Steve and practically running out of the DX. I shoved them under my shirt and tried not to think about what they'd be saying now.

I heard someone running after me; I turned, but saw it was someone just going for a jog, with huge sweat patches under his arms.

I kept walking, wishing I had a bag or something so Darry wouldn't ask what was under Dally's jacket.

"Hey, Char!" Johnny yelled, I turned and saw him jogging after me. He handed me the change and a paper bag. I smiled at him

"Thanks"

"No problem." We walked a bit more in an awkward silence.

"What took you?" I said casually

"Oh, well, um, Steve was telling me and Soda…stuff."

We turned into our gate and up the stairs into the house. I went to my room, avoiding anyone's eye if they happened to be looking. I dumped the bag in my undie draw, and saw that Jackie was still asleep.

I walked back to the lounge room to warm up my hands in front of the fire.

"…..what's wrong with Jackie? Char wouldn't tell me-" Pony stopped talking when I entered.

I glared at Pony, ok, maybe I am being a bit unreasonable…but does he have to be so nosy all the time?

"Later Pony." Mumbled Johnny, he caught my eye, making me extremely uncomfortable in an exhilarating way. His gaze penetrated into my mind, or it felt like it did, he made me nervous. My heart flip-flopped into my throat. My knees went to jelly and my head felt light, I felt a bit dizzy actually.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Wow, its been a few years since I looked at this stuff, I read through ti, and wow! There were a few stuff ups! I found this half done, thought I might add to it and post it, thanks for the couple who made a review this year, lol, im gonna try finish the chapter for you, see how it goes after that. If no one reviews, I wont bother, whats the point if no ones reading it? If the style of writing suddenly changes half way through…sorry, I've changed since I first started posting it and my writing would most likely have change, I'll try keep it as similar as possible though.

**Pony's POV**

"Later Pony" mumbled Johnny. Charlene and Johnny stared each other for a while, it was sorta creeping me out to tell the truth.

Then, Charlene's knees started to quake, and before I knew it, she fell over.

There was a pause. Me and Johnny sorta standin' here, lookin' tuff, (ya never know whose gonna walk through that door, and it'd be just plain embarrassin' if we were lookin' wimpy) me leanin' on the couch and Johnny lookin' through his fringe with his hands in his pockets while Char's on the floor slowly goin' red. She mumbled somthin' bout weak knees as Darry yelled that tea was ready.

**Charlene's POV**

(a few hours later)

I was so tired. I checked Jackie, she was still sleeping in my bed. I figured I'd go on the couch then. I entered the lounge room; Johnny had curled up on the couch with a blanket and pillow, Steve was in the arm chair playing Black Jack with Soda on the coffee table and Two-Bit was sprawled across the floor, taking up all the room. It was hard to believe that nine of us fitted across there the other night. Not so hard to believe that Two-Bit takes up all the space of nine people.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked no-one in particular.

"You can share my bed, Char" Darry called from the kitchen.

"Thanks Darry" I turned towards the hall, Darry cleared his throat.

"Uh, Charlene? Can you come here for a second?" I walked to the kitchen to find Darry just finishing the icing on a cooled chocolate cake.

"Here" he handed me the spatula, I smiled at him, most likely one of those dopey smiles you make when you're sleepy and started licking it.

"Uhh, look, sooner or later, the State's gonna come and check up on Pony and Soda, and you're gonna be here." Darry cleared his throat again. "We'll have to show them that you're in better hands with us and I-I think it'd pay off if you tried, uh, well, started doin more girly things."

What? Do girly things? I always do girly things! I went giddy over the sight of Johnny, I'm pretty sure no guy has done that!

"Just like dress and learn how to sew like a girl, you know?" Darry began to talk faster. "One of my co-workers has offered to give me some dresses that his daughter used to have; we'll give some to Jackie too. It'd be better if they know you have decent friends and socialise with good girls."

**Darry's POV**

She isn't taking in a word I'm saying is she? I sighed

"Um, we'll talk a bit more in the morning."

She nodded. Her left eyeball drooped as I resited the urge to laugh. I never knew she had a lazy eye. She set the spatula down on the sink, yawned and went down the hall into my bedroom, hugging herself in Dally's Jacket.

I went to bed where she had already dozed of, Dally's jacket was on the door handle. I whipped of my shirt and was about to slam dunk it in this little mini plastic basketball hoop on the back of my door when I noticed some black…ahem… bra..straps showing through her white shirt. I sighed. Some things definitely needed changing.

In the Morning

**Charlene's POV**

Jackie and I stood in my room. Frozen. Staring at each other. In dresses. Not in disbelief or anything. Jackie had one skirt that was actually a sheet she had to sew herself that reached past her knees for school, it was the only one she had, but she always wore one of Johnny's tops with it. We looked rather nice really. I had to wear this sort of thing at the girls home, except the dresses, skirts and blouses were grey. We were more dreading everyone's reaction.

"They're gonna laugh at us forever." Stated Jackie. I nodded gloomily.

"Well, we might as well get it over and done with" I took a breath and opened my door

**Pony's POV**

"…I can't believe she never told me about it Pony. Some brother I am huh?"

Oh My Golly!!!!!!!!! I knew their Dad was bad, but not THAT bad!!!

"I bet all girls do that, you know, when some guy took advantage of one of Sandy's friends' one time, Sandy said she felt all ashamed. So maybe Jackie was all ashamed too or somethin," at that moment, two objects that had cloth flowing out behind them ran from the hall, and out the front door, letting it fall back with a clatter.

Two-Bit jerked awake with a loud snort. Soda and Steve looked up from their card game.

"What was tha-? Hey Steve! We're late!" At that they sprang up and charged out the door.

**Jackie's POV**

Me and Charlene jogged to a stop, panting and crouched over our knees. I turned to see the Curtis house only just across the street.

"We're really unfit, Char." She looked up at me, her cheeks red.

"Yeah, we should exercise a bit more. Ah well, at least they didn't see us." We both turned at the sound of the front door clattering and saw Steve and Soda on the front porch. They stopped dead when they saw us. We stared at each other from across the street.

"Man, do you think they're soc's?"

"Nar, most of them are smart enough to not come around here."

"Hold on…Steve, I think that's Jackie and Charlene."

The silence was deafening. To mine and Charli's embarrassment it was broken by the ringing sounds of their laughter.

"Let's go, maybe they don't think we saw them." Soda 'quietly' said to Steve.

**Dally's POV**

I was walkin' to the Curtises to get my jacket back, I had gone a whole day with out it. You don't miss something til its gone, is that how that sayin goes? Anyway, turns out half the people in town don't recognise me with out it. A couple of guys from Shepards gang tried to jump me last night, acted all sorry when they realised it was me. I didn't care if they were sorry or not, I socked both of 'em. I split my knuckles on the dopey ones jaw, one of them doesn't look too good, the skin around the split's gone green. I was inspectin it when I saw some socy girls walkin on the opposite side of the street, this was gonna be fun.

"Hey babes! Wanna come with me? I'll show ya's a good time" I yelled at em after a wolf whistle.

"…Is that Dally?" I heard one of them ask the other.

"I'm pretty sure it is…" Haha, yep, I've got a rep I can be proud of, even all the soc's know who I am!

"Dallas Winston, you should be ashamed of yourself! If Johnny knew you were tryin to pick up his sister, why..he'd be…uh..annoyed?"

Couldn't imagine Johnny ever bein annoyed at me…wait…"his sister"? Shit!

I crossed the road over to them.

"Why y'all dressed like that? You're just askin to be hassled by greasy bastards around here." Mind you, any girl that simple exist in this part of town is askin to be hassled. Charli blushed.

"Darry said it'd look good for the State if we looked like nice girls."

I lit up a cancer stick, coverin my embarrassment at tryin to pick up a couple of 14 year olds. Dallas Winstone doesn't get embarrassed. "Yeah, he's probably right. Let me walk you back to the house, I can't imagine anything more embarrassin' than wearin' a dress and walkin' around town." Jackie giggled, that made me feel good, ya hardly heard a peep from her over the last couple of years.

"So what else does bein' a "nice girl" involve? No hangin out with hoodlums, that's for sure."

They smiled. Charli looked thoughtful, "sewing, I guess, cleaning, doing homework, cooking-"

"I'm a pro at that I can show you anytime." I cut in, at that precise moment; Tim Shephard was drivin by in his car and slowed so he was goin at the same speed we were walkin'.

"Did I hear you were a good cook Dal? Care to give me a few tips?" He laughed and sped off as I flipped him of, I was gonna start swearin at him too, but I remembered the girls. "That's the kinda hoodlum you don't wanna get involved with" I told em. I caught Jackie's eye.

"How are you doin kid?" She glanced up at me and quickly looked away.

"Alright, it won't be too hard, learning how to sew and stuff-"

"You know what I mean." I said, ignoring Charli's glare.

" Dal, it's fine, I mean, it's been happening for so long, nothing's changed, the only thing that has changed is that everyone seems to know now!" She said a bit irritably, that surprised me.

"You watch your tone! Plus, its only me and Johnny who knows now. I don't recon you should go back round there again"

"But he'll get even madder!"

"Who gives a shit? It won't matter cos you won't be going there again," I stated forcefully pointing my cigarette at her, "and that's the end of it!" We turned into the Curtis's yard. I eyed the bruise on her face. "No one should have to put up with that sort of bullshit." I muttered more to myself than anyone.

**Pony's POV**

We are so bored. That's the beauty of summer holidays, you actually have time to be bored. Dally and the girls came in, all of them looking slightly angry.

"What's with the dresses?" I asked.

"We gotta look like nice girls for when the state comes around…Do you think they might take me back anyway? 'Cos, I'm legally under their duty of care."

I looked up at Charli, I hadn't even thought of that.

"I…I don't know, I mean, they can't take you away if you're doing well here can they? Shouldn't they do what ever's in your best interests?"

"You'd think so. What have you guys been up to?"

"Nothin"

Dally came out of the hallway with his jacket and pointed at Jackie on his way out.

"If I find out you've been back at that house, I'll beat the tar out of you."

"What house?" I asked. They all gave me withering looks.

"Her house obviously" Charli said, "Dally always tells them not to go back to their house…I haven't been here for two years Pony and I knew he always says it."

Whatever, I was lookin at Jackie, she sure did look nice in those nice clothes. It was like she was doing the slow motion thing again. Her finger slowly went up to her hair and tucked it behind her ear while looking of to the side then looked at me for what seemed like forever. It felt so surreal..i felt like I needed to look away, but I didn't want to break the spell..

"Pony!!"

"What?" I turned and saw Charlie and Johnny were lookin at me too.

"I've asked you like five times if you had anything you wanted to do today." Said an irritable Charlene.

"Nup"

"We can go to the DX" suggested Johnny

"Sounds good"

Yea, the ending was a bit boring, if u guys review, I'll try think up of something good for the next chapte, if not, I wont bother.


End file.
